Various types of electronic systems, such as computerized devices, emit noise. A common cause of such noise emission includes the workings of any moving parts within the electronic system. For example, the generation of air movement for cooling purposes involves the operation of air movers, such as fans and blowers. The air mover typically has a relatively fast rotating motor and blades. The motion of the motor and blades sets up acoustic vibrations in the air, as well as in the structures, within the electronic system.
Such noise can be, at best, simply annoying or, at worst, actually harmful to persons or devices that are within the vicinity of the electronic systems. Structural vibrations, for instance, may cause components to become disconnected or weakened within the electronic system or in nearby structures. Additionally, airborne acoustic vibrations may create a loud, noisy work environment, which can unduly stress nearby workers. The potentially deleterious effects of the noise may be particularly severe if several of the electronic systems are housed within the same confined space, thereby combining the acoustic vibrations of several noise sources.